ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirai Hibino
is the newest member of the Space Garrison that was dispatched to protect Earth twenty five years after Ultraman 80 and Yullian disposed of the minus Energy. Under the guise of a young man named , Mebius seeks to protect the Earth and rid it of the dark forces that have descended upon the planet after some many years of peace has passed. Character History 'Ultraman Mebius' Prior to his arrival on Earth, Ultraman Mebius was an Ultraman in training, under the tutelage of the veteran Ultra, Ultraman Taro. During one of his early missions though, the Ultra came into contact with humanity for the first time ever when he tried (and failed) to save a human named "Ban Hiroto," a young man who was on a Space Freighter Ship traveling from Mars to Earth to deliver Specium, until he sacrificed himself to save his crew from being swallowed up by a portal leading to the Ultra Zone, where he eventually died inside of. Touched by Hiroto's sacrifice, and filled with guilt over being unable to save the human in time, Mebius created a human form that resembled Hiroto, and christened himself as "Mirai Hibino" in his honor. After many years of training under Taro, Ultraman Mebius was sent to Earth by the Ultra Father to protect it, making him the first Ultra to appear on Earth after 25 years and 2 weeks. work in progress 'Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Armored Darkness' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth' to be added 'Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers' to be added 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: 10 Ultra Heroes' to be added 'Ultraman Orb' Abilities to be added Ultraman Mebius - Brave= Mebius Brave *'Age': 6,800 Years old *'Color Timer Acticity': 3 Minutes *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Maximum Underwater Speed': Mach 1 *'Maximum Jump Height': 780 Meters *'Physical Strength': Can bench-press 90,000 tons Abilities *TBA - Burning Brave= Mebius Burning Brave *'Age': 6,800 Years old *'Color Timer Acticity': 3 Minutes *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Maximum Underwater Speed': Mach 1 *'Maximum Jump Height': 780 Meters *'Physical Strength': Can bench-press 90,000 tons Abilities *TBA - Phoenix= Mebius Phoenix *'Age': 6,800 Years old *'Color Timer Acticity': 3 Minutes *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Maximum Underwater Speed': Mach 1 *'Maximum Jump Height': 780 Meters *'Physical Strength': Can bench-press 90,000 tons Abilities *TBA - Infinity= Mebius Infinity *'Height': 51 Meters *'Weight': 36,000 Tons *'Age': 6,800 Years old *'Color Timer Acticity': 3 Minutes *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Maximum Underwater Speed': Mach 1 *'Maximum Jump Height': 780 Meters *'Physical Strength': Can bench-press 90,000 tons Abilities *TBA - Glitter= Glitter Version *'Age': 6,800 Years old *'Color Timer Acticity': 3 Minutes *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Maximum Underwater Speed': Mach 1 *'Maximum Jump Height': 780 Meters *'Physical Strength': Can bench-press 90,000 tons Abilities *TBA }} Transformaton to be added 'Ultra Transformation' to be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added References Category:Ultras with human forms